Many of the prior art inventions for heating pipe are difficult and cumbersome to apply, remove or relocate from the weld area that is typically located within a tightly confined area. Additionally, many of the prior art inventions require a power source requiring the use of heavy machinery to provide a suitable source of power. For example, a generator truck is typically required for voltage requirements exceeding 240 volts. Each truck uses heavy cabling to supply power from the generator mounted on the truck to the heating apparatus, which is typically located in a remote location from the weld site. The heavy cabling may present a hazard at the work site since the use of heavy voltage cabling present a safety hazard.
It is, therefore, desirable, to provide a portable heating apparatus for heat treating a section of pipe. The system and apparatus are easy to use and do not pose a worksite safety hazard.